METROID: THE MENACING OF THE PHAZON CLONE
by Janko Taylor
Summary: Samus is helped by Dark Samus for revive Zelda.


METROID: THE MENACING OF THE PHAZON CLONE

Samus had just killed the Space Pirated in the last fight. She was on her Samus Ship and she was flying away. Her lesbic lover Zelda was violently killed by the evil pirates and Samus feel great regret. But she know that her body can be clone. The ship was flying faster than the light, and was going very fast. The ship was so fast that travelled in time. So they were now in the future.

"What happens to the time!" asked Samus, but she forgot that Zelda was death. She remembered it and cryed. Samus decided to go very faster, and she reached a planet made of Phazon "It must be the phazon and Dark Samus must be here" said Samus, and she landed on the planet. Here, it meets Dark Samus "Hello, Dark Samus, I need help" say Samus. "BUT I WILL KILL YOU!" said the Dark Samus, and Samus tryed to stop her. "Dark Samus, I came in peace, I do not wanted to kill you!" and the Dark Samus stop. "Ok, I will listen yourself" said the Dark Samus. "Zelda is death, and I want to clone her body". Dark samus thinked. "Mmmh, I will help you, BUT WHAT'S MY REWARD" she said "You can make Dark Zelda" said Samus. And Dark Samus happyed. The two entered a cave made of Phazon and Dark Samus bring the dead body here. "Let's clone" said, and she used her superpower of phazon to clone Zelda, and revive the corpse. "Samus my love what happen!!!" sayd the revived Zelda "It is not happen nothing, you are safe now!" said Samus, and they were kiss. Meanwhile Dark Samus created a Dark Zelda clone and they became lover too. "AHAHAHAH" laughed her "NOW I HAVE DARK ZELDA, AND I CAN MORE EASILY DEFEAT YOU!!!".

Samus and Zelda escaped, and they went on the ship. But Dark Samus and Dark Zelda reached the ship and blocked it. "What's the hell is happen!!!" say Samus. Fortunately, a Federation ship came and it was the black person who sayd remember me driving. It fired the Dark Samus and Dark Zelda, and they dissolved. "Thanks for help!" say Samus, and the black person was happy. Samus was then contacted by the Admiral Dane. "Samus it is important mission come to the base." said the voice of the admiral on the phone. Samus ship reached the federation's base and there was her old firend Rundas Ghor and Grandyda. "How are you live" asked Samus surpriced. "It was phazon!" they sayd. Samus hugged Gandryda because she was her first love before Zelda. "You managed to revive!!!" said Samus happy, and Zelda became a bit jealous, but Samus said that she was her love anyway, so no problem. But it was time for the reunion.

The bounty hunters reached Admiral Dane's room. "Good evening everyone" said the powerful character "There is a serious menace. Now Dark Samus have a new parter and is Dark Zelda" he said "And we cannot stop hers". Samus was worrid because she was the one that caused the creation of the Dark Zelda. "It was my guilty" said her. The bounty hunters looked at her "It is not possible! You are the good one" said Rundas. Gandradya was even more infuriated and slapped Samus "I always knowed that you is bitch" she said. But Admiral Dane shouted "STOP!" and they stop. "Samus, don't worry, you are not responsible. But I ask you to kill Dark Samus and Dark Zelda." So Samus and the real Zelda had to go. The ship of samus was ready and it leaved the planet. The ship returned to the phazon planet.

"I do not want to die again!" said Zelda, and Samus reassured her "Don't worry, this time we win" she said. They went to the Dark Samus house, and Samus knocked at the door. "GET OUT, WE MUST BATTLE!" shouted Samus. Dark Samus exploded the house and she and Dark Zelda came out of the house "How can you disturb us?". Samus pointed her arm cannon "You two are killing federation people!" shouted Samus. Zelda prepared her bow and pointed it at Dark Zelda. "Well, we'll see" said Dark Samus, and Dark Samus fired a giant ball of phazon at Samus. The ball crushed her leg and it was broken. "OH NO!!!" shouted Zelda, and she used the magic of Legends of Zelda games to make Dark Samus explode. Dark Zelda was crying because she loved Dark Samus and she was not really evil. Zelda picked Samus and put her inside a bed on the ship. "My foots hurt!!!" she said, and Zelda band-aided her ankles. They leaved Dark Zelda who was crying on the planet, and they went away. They reached the federation base again, and they were acclaimed. "SAMUS AND ZELDA HEROES IS YOU" the crowd shouted "Thanks" Samus and Zelda replyed, but Samus was using a wheelchair of future that levitated. Admiral Dane come flying with jetpacks and give them a medall "I proclame you heroes of galaxy!!!" he said. "Thanks, but whe came from past so we must return to right time" said Samus. So Zelda and Samus returned to ship and the ship went again faster than the light, and they returned to the right time. "Are you seeing? The galaxy is once again save. EVEN IN THE FUTURE!!!" said Samus. "Yes, and all thank to you" said Zelda. They maked love while the ship went.

What will happen next?


End file.
